Drachelle 2: Our Love
by ProudDrakester
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, "Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything", where Michi and Drake are finally getting married after being together for about four years. What is going to happen to them during their marriage life? If you haven't read the first book then don't read this story. DxOC. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.
1. Wedding Day

**Drachelle 2: Our Love**  
**By: Michi**

**Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, "Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything", where Michi and Drake are finally getting married after being together for about four years. What is going to happen to them during their marriage life? If you haven't read the first book then don't read this story. DxOC. Rated T for language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michi and the plot. I don't own the picture either.**

**(Michi's POV)**

It is February 1, 2012, today is the day that Drake and I are finally going to get married. Everything is going the way that we've wanted it to be for my wedding. We are getting married in Saint Anselm Parish Catholic Church in Los Angeles, California. Josh is Drake's best man. Melissa is the maid of honor. Elizabeth, Carly, Megan, Massie, and Katelyn are my bridesmaids. Little Rosalie is the flowers girl. Mrs. Parker is going to my mother-in-law. Walter is going to my step father-in-law. Megan is going to my sister-in-law. I sigh as I thought about how perfect my life is becoming. All of my dreams are coming true.

I look at myself in the mirror, in my dressing room of the church. I am wearing a white, big, flowy dress with elegant solid layers and there are some rhinestones around the waist. I am wearing a pair of David Tutera Bouquet wedding shoes that is a 5'1 inch heel with a silhouette delivers crossing white, satin straps and jewel encrusted vamp. I am wearing a crown with a two layered wedding veil on my head. For jewelry, I am wearing CZ necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane, brilliant-cut pendant with matching stud earrings and with a vintage milgrain, round, bridal tennis bracelet in silver. The hairstylist has made some lose curls on my hair and she left it down and my nails are painted into a French manicure. Nothing can ruin this day.

I still can't believe how long Drake and I have been dating. I remember the first time I've met him. It was my first day Belleview High School in San Diego, California and we were in Mr. Anderson's English class. Fortunately, there was only one empty seat and it was right next to Drake. Once I've made my way there, I've greeted Drake for the first time in my life. After class, he has invited me to lunch, which I gladly accepted the invitation and later on, he has invited to me over to house, where his parents have been so kind to accept me into their homes. And we became good friends since then. We didn't became boyfriend and girlfriend until my eighteenth birthday, where Drake was performing the Beatles' '_Michelle' _song to me and confessed his love for me. I thought that was so cute of him to that and of course, we dated ever since. Sure, we had our bumps on the road along the way but we've managed to get over them together and here we are now, with me in the dressing room and Drake, who is probably waiting for me in the alter now.

"Michi, you need to be by the mass's doors now." My mom said as she came in pulled me out the door.

I smiled as I thought to myself as I walked out the door with my mom, "_This is finally happening!" _

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please comment/favorite/follow. I hope you have a blessing day!**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


	2. Wedding Ceremony

**Ch. 2- Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michi and the plot. I do not own any prayers.**

**(Michi's POV)**

I was at the front door of the church with my maid of honor, bridesmaids, and flower girl around me as the pianist starts playing, "Here Comes the Bride." I smiled as everyone in the church started to rise from their seats and look at me. But I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at the man who is standing, right down the aisle that is wearing a black tuxedo with a red handkerchief in his pocket. He was looking at me with his big, dark chocolate eyes with a huge grin on his face. He winked at me as I did the same before I watch my niece-to-be walk down the aisle throwing pink flowers to ground as she does.

Since I don't have a father in my life anymore, Luis said that he is willing to walk me down the aisle because since he has been in loved with me first, he wants to be the one to pass me to the man I love with all of my heart; Drake Parker.

The love of my life. My soul mate. The man who has always manages to keep a smile on my face even when the times are rough. The man who was kind to me and was my first friend when I have moved to San Diego from Miami. The man with dark brown eyes and dark reddish-brownish hair. The man with the mole on his left cheek and his lower chin on the right. The one with tattoos that cannot be shown right now because they are covers by his sleeves. The man that makes beautiful melodies accompany with meaningful lyrics. The man that loves me even though I can be a weirdo sometimes. The man that is never embarrassed to be seen with me. The man that always go to his friends: Oh my goodness! It's my beautiful girlfriend, everybody. The man that would defend me if I was ever in trouble. The man that understands me how I feel and he would respect me. The man who accepts all of my flaws but thinks that I am perfect anyway. The man that accepts my past, supports my presents, and encourages my future. The man who loves me enough to make me his wife today. Drake Parker.

As I am mid-way down the aisle, Drake mouthed to me, "You're awesome."

I blush as he said that and mouthed, "Thank you. You too."

Finally, after what seems like forever, Drake and I are standing beside each other waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Can everyone take a seat and then the ceremony may begin?" The priest that is going to wed Drake and I.

I turned around and watch as I see everybody did as they were told. There are at least 100 people in the crowd including, my family, Drake's family, Drake's band, and so many more. Of course, due to all of the concerts that I've sold out in my past I am used to seeing more but I don't think that I will never get over the amount of people that are in audience. It will always be new and thrilling for me.

I turned back around as the Pastor said, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Drake and Michelle in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

Into which holy estate Drake and Michelle come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favor and blessing of Him whose favor is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing."

He prayed, "_Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this marriage. Give to these who marry a due sense of the obligations they are now to assume, so that with true intent, and with utter unreserve of love, they may plight their troth, and be henceforth helps, meet for each other while they journey through life. This we ask in Jesus' name. Amen."_

"Who is giving Michelle in Holy Matrimony to Drake?" The Pastor asked.

"I do." Luis said right beside me as he places my hand in Drake's. I smiled at Luis as I turn back around and looked at Drake, who gives my shoulder one last squeeze before he heads back to his seat.

The Priest then said, "I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavor to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace.

No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love."

The Pastor then looks at husband-to-be and said, "Drake Parker, will you have Michelle Martinez to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Drake looked at me straight in my eyes and said, "I will."

The Pastor then looks at me and says, "Michelle Martinez, will you have Drake Parker to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

I look at Drake straight in his eyes and said, "I will."

The pastor turns his head back to Drake and asks, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

Drake looks at him and said, "A ring."

Josh came up to us and gave the rings to the pastor.

"Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Drake's vow?" The Pastor asks me.

"I do." I confirmed.

"Alright now, Drake take this ring and say your vows." The Pastor said.

"With this ring I thee wed. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." Drake said as he places his wedding ring on me.

"And may this circlet of pure gold which has no end, be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol of your evermore pure and changeless affection." The priest said as Drake slides the ring on my finger. He turns to me and asks, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring." I answer.

Josh gave the other ring to Pastor.

"Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Michelle's vow?" The Pastor asks Drake.

"I do." Drake confirmed.

"Alright Michelle, take this ring and say your vows." The Pastor told me.

"This ring I give you…in token and pledge..of my constant faithfulness and abiding love." I said to Drake as I slide my ring onto his manly fingers.

"And may this ring given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end."

The Pastor said. He proceeds my saying, "Forasmuch as Drake and Michelle have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the State of California, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen. Drake and Michelle I suggest that you two kneel."

Drake and I did as we were told. I glance to my right and see that Drake is winking at me. My heart flutters at that.

The Priest said, "Dearly beloved ones, this day marks a new era in your lives now united. From henceforth you travel life's pathway not alone, but together. Let love be forever enthroned in your hearts. As members of the church of Jesus Christ, we earnestly commend you to our Heavenly Father, asking Him that according to His abundant grace, He may bestow upon you both the Spirit of Grace, enabling you to establish a Christian home where the voice of prayer and praise shall be as sweet incense continually ascend unto Him who hath purchased you with His own precious blood.

May you experience as you travel down life's pathway together, be like unto the experience of the two disciples who journeyed together from Jerusalem to Emmaus, of whom we read that Jesus Himself drew near and went with them. And may heaven's constant benediction crown your union with ever-increasing joy and blessedness and true affection of a happy marriage.

Let us all bow our hearts in prayer of dedication.

_O God, our heavenly Father, Thou alone art the Source and Author of life. Thou art the Protector and Guide on life's pathway. Thou alone art the Builder and Maker of homes. Now grant, we pray Thee, the blessings of Thy promises, and the aid of Thy Holy Spirit to these dear ones, enabling them to honor Thee, and to be ever true to the pledges made to each other. May Thy grace in abundant measure be theirs, helping them to walk in Thy truth, to abide in Thy fellowship, and to live in perfect peace and love with each other until their earthly life shall end in Thy glorious presence. This we ask in the blessed name of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ._

And now, may the Lord bless thee and keep thee. May the Lord make His face to shine upon thee, and be gracious unto thee, May the Lord lift up His countenance upon thee and give thee peace. Amen

."

Drake and I are silenced as the soloist sings a prayer hymn of consecration. My heart beats fast as the singing ceased and as the Pastor says, "And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Parker. You may kiss the bride."

Drake turned me around as he French kissed me as our friends and family cheered on for us. We pulled back and stare at each other in pure bliss of the kiss, not caring on what it is happening around us at the moment. We're just happy that we are finally married after so many years of being with each other.

Drake picked me up and held me bridal style as we walk down to the rear end of the church. It's only time, that we got married.**  
**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please comment/favorite/follow. I hope you have a blessing day!**

**Xoxo,**  
**M**


	3. Wedding Reception

**Ch. 3- Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

The big hall that Drake and I rented for our wedding reception. The white lights. The food. The soft, white table cloth. The color that we've chose for our wedding, pink and black, surrounding the area in many forms. Vanilla and chocolate cake with white, creamy frosting and pink flower decorating it with the bride and groom on top of it, in the middle of the hall. And most importantly, the guests. I smiled at this because this is everything we have ever wanted in our wedding reception.

We have all finished our big dinner and now, Drake is standing up, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everybody. Can you all settle down for me please?" Drake asked as he gently tapped his champagne glass with his spoon.

Immediately, almost everybody in the room shut up and listened to hear what my brand-new husband needed to say. Gosh, I can get used to saying that.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I have a few moment to thank each and every one of you for coming out here tonight. It really means a lot to my brand-new wife and I. In fact, why don't you give yourself a round of applause? You all deserve it." He said.

I smiled as I started to clap with everyone else in the room. I gaze up at his mesmerizing brown eyes as he waits for the applause to settle down, so that he may continue.

"So I hope you don't if I wrote a song for the little wedding speech that I have made because I am better at song-writing than I am at speech-writing. These are brand new songs that I have made just for this wedding so, I hope you like them." Drake said.

We all cheered at that as a slow but upbeat song came on.

Drake started to sing,

_"Once upon a time,  
I've met this girl  
Whose truly out of this world._

I fell in love with her,  
And now I am married to her  
So this is a thank you message  
For all of you out there.

Please don't get offended  
If you're not mentioned in this song.  
We are still grateful,  
It's just that I am forgetful  
But don't fret  
Because we still love you anyway.

So thank you to my ushers, oh  
Thank you for all you do,  
I wouldn't know where this wedding would be  
If you guys didn't exist."

I danced along a little as Drake sang in a lower tempo,

_"Josh,  
Thank you for being my best man  
And my best friend  
That anyone could ever have.  
You are my brother from another mother  
Though sometimes lovers.  
It took some time to realign  
But we sure looked inside and  
Found that,  
Even though we may have butt heads in passed,  
We sure got along in the end.  
So thank you for being my best man."_

The song went to an upper tempo this time.

'Credits to the Matron of Honors and bridesmaids,  
For everything you did to help my wife out  
When I couldn't because I just couldn't  
So Melissa, thank you for being Michi's best friend  
You're the one that tolerated her when times were shaky.  
Elizabeth, Massie,Katelyn, and Megan, the bridesmaids  
Thank you for all the hardwork that you've done  
And with all of our love  
We appreciate everything you've done."

The tempo it's kept the same but it is similar to 'My Girl' with Drake's old style to it.

_"Little Rosalie,  
You've made us so happy  
When you've walked down the aisle  
With those flowers in your hand.  
Pretty baby,  
Thank you precious for your well-done job."_

Drake had the cockiest grin on his face as the tone changed and he continued to sing this long song.

"Mom and Dad.  
Audrey Parker and Walter Nicolas.  
Thank you for all you've done since forever.  
Thank you for providing the best life a kid can ever have.

Mrs. Martinez,  
My brand-new mother-in-law,  
Thank you for having your daughter,  
She is the best girl any man can ever have  
And thank you for letting me be her husband  
Because if you didn't let me be her husband  
I would've cried in sadness."

The crowd laughed a little as he said that. The song changed completely to one that I recognized to be.

_"That smile,_  
_Makes my heart goes wild  
Those eyes,  
They make me satisfied._

You know I would talk forever, I would sing forever, I would do anything forever  
if it means to keep you happy all of the time.  
Because you will be mine until the end of our lives.  
No matter what happens,  
I will always love you Michi."

Drake smiled at me as he sang the last part. My heart flutters in joy as he sings the last part.

Just as I thought the music was done and over with, a group of choir kids came out singing my song, "Makes Me Feel Alright."

_"Your smile, your eyes, your everything is what makes my world bright and shinning  
With you by my side it makes me feel safe inside  
Only you can make feel incredible in every single way  
Because you make me feel alright  
You make me feel alright  
You make me feel alright."_

A tear glistened down my cheek in happiness. This is so perfect. I may have said my dreams came true a long time ago when I actually got signed into being a pop star but in reality all of my dreams came true when I married Drake this afternoon. If I was still eighteen and someone have told me that I will be marrying Drake today, I would have thought they were crazy. But no, this is real. This is really happening.

I looked at my husband and I didn't really care if I looked like a crazy person. I just stood up and hugged Drake very tightly not planning on letting go soon. Drake wrapped his arms around me while I feel his lips brush on my forehead very lightly. I looked up at his big, brown eyes and I kissed him. I can feel him kissing me back just as I can hear people taking pictures of us. I giggled softly as we pulled back and looked at each other's eyes in pure bliss.

"And now it is time for the bride to dance with her father!" I hear the DJ say.

I bulge my eyes out at that. Didn't Drake tell them that I am a fatherless child? What is this sick game?

"What?" I shrieked in confusion, "But I don't have a dad."

Drake just simply smiled at me before he walked to the side revealing his step-dad and Josh's father, Walter Nicolas.

"Yeah, you do." Walter told me with a proud smile on his face as he held his hands out for me.

My heart beats fast at this. That is so cute. I looked at Drake, who has a cocky grin on his face. One that says, "I-am-the-best-husband-in-the-world" look.

"You did this didn't you?" I asked my cocky-looking husband.

"I tried." Drake said with shrug as he looked at me.

I giggled at this as I took my step-father-in-law's hand as he led me to the dance floor.

_"My Little Girl"_ by Tim McGraw came on as we slowly waltz around on the floor.

"Look Michi, I know I am not your biological father or anything, but I've always thought of you like a daughter that I never had. You're so smart and sweet. And I kind of thought that you of all people, deserve this dance in her wedding no matter what. Which is why I agreed to it when Drake asked me." Walter told me in a low, soft voice.

"Aww, Walter! That is really sweet of you! You didn't have to do that." I told him.

And he really didn't. Sure, I would've missed out on this part of the reception because I don't have a dad but I would have been fine. I've seen father dance with their daughters a bunch of times and although, I wish that I could do the same, I don't make a huge deal about it. But in a way, Walter has always been a father to me. The way that he has accepted me to live in his house with his wife and kids and the way he took care of me as if I was his own daughter, is just awesome. No, beyond awesome. I mean Walter can be a big goof sometimes but he has a huge heart.

"But I did." He said as he twirls me around.

"Aww, thanks Walter!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Call me dad." He informed me.

Well, it makes sense since we're in-laws now. Besides, as I said, Walter was always a dad to me.

"Okay, dad." I said with a mini-giggle.

And to my surprise, the word didn't sound so foreign to me.

Just then, the song changed to what I recognized to be _'A Thousand Years_' by Christina Perri.

"Now dad, pass your daughter to her brand new husband." The DJ said.

Drake came up to our side and grabbed my hand. We walked away from our father and swayed to the steady melody.

I gazed up at my new husband as we danced around in circle to the chorus.

"Michi..." Drake said in a really low voice.

"Hmm?" I asked, perking up a little to my nickname.

"I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. I knew you were special ever since you've walked inside our English class and I was damn right about that. I love you and I love every inch of you. Inside and out." Drake said.

My eyes watered at that. Damn it, Michi! Don't cry but I can't help it. Tears starts to fall at his words because they were so kind and... Oh gosh, I am speechless.

He chuckles at this and wipes my tears away. "Don't cry."

I look away as I put a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about, princess. Or should I say, queen?" He said, looking right into my brown eyes as he caress my cheek.

"Oh my gosh, you have know idea how much I love you. You are such a sweetheart and I cannot ask anymore than that. I cannot ask for a better lover than you because there is NO ONE, and I mean no one, better than you. I love you, Drake. I really do." I said as I started to tear up again at those words.

Drake truly is a wonderful man. This man in front of me, means more to me than my husband...but a soulmate. Yes, a soulmate.

I stared through my water filled eyes to see that Drake is looking as if he is about to cry too. We leaned in for a kiss just as our tears of love are about to fall. We deepen the kiss a little but not too much so we won't turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world.

We pulled back, laughing at each other's faces. I take a deep breath and sigh as I lip synched to Christina's voice.

Drake spins me around as I leaned in, resting my head in my tall, husband's chest. I smelled his Hugo the Boss cologne as we continued to dance to the song. Eventually, it changed to Elvis Presley's _'Can't Help Falling in Love' _and a lot more sons that we have chosen for our wedding.

And that's how it is for the rest of the night. Drake and I eventually cut the marble-flavored cake and signed our marriage license. After one more dance for the night, we ran to the limo outside that is waiting to take us to our honeymoon.

-Later That Night-

**(Drake's POV)**

I was waiting for my wife outside of the bathroom of the hotel that we have rented in Las Vegas for five days and four nights, in my black boxer.

"Michi, you do know that one of the whole point of having sex is to take off your clothes, right? There's no need to dress up." I told her through the bathroom door.

"I know! But it's my first time and I want it to be special. Besides, you know I love to dress up." She responded.

I rolled my eyes at that but I knew it was true. The girl is really creative when it comes to Halloween time. Still, I can't help but be a little impatient about it because it is my first time too. I want to enjoy it as much as she does.

In fact, I have lit a few strawberry scented candles and threw a few leftover flowers from Rosalie's basket for the night.

Being a virgin, of course I'm a little timid about this. I want to enjoy it but I also need to be considerate of Michi's happiness. I don't want to screw this up. At the same time, I am really excited about this. I am about to experience something new with a person that I truly love the most.

I hear the sound of the door knob opening, making me turn around and have my breath taken away at the sight. Michi is wearing an all-white pj sets. She is wearing a lace and satin cami set under a white, silky rope that says 'BRIDE' in the back. Her hair is out of its' curls and into its long, straight, silky, black hair.

"Mmm, sexy." She complimented to me as she wraps her slender, carmel arms around my bare, pale neck. She leans in making our noses just inches away from each other.

"You look like an angel." I said as I leans in for a kiss. She kisses back and then pulls away.

"I don't want to have sex tonight." She said.

My eyes shifted at that. Then what was the whole point of doing all of this?

"If you don't want to do it then..." I started to say but Michi placed a hand over my mouth, shutting me up. I raised an eyebrow at my brand-new wife. Gosh, I can get used to saying that!

"Let me finish. I don't want to have sex. Instead, I want to make love." She said in a seductive voice.

I smile at that as we started to make out. I pull out a remote control for the CD player and started to play a tune.

She pulls back and says, "Up Periscope? Really, man?"

I nodded my head proudly as I hear her laugh. Ah, music to my ears.

"You are so cheesy, man!" She exclaimed as she playfully shoved my arm. She then walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck again. "But I love it."

"Ha ha ha." I said, huskily.

We leaned in for another kiss and with that, we had our first time with each other.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please comment/favorite/follow. I hope you have a blessing day!**

**Xoxo,**  
**M**


	4. After The Honeymoon

**Ch. 4- Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michi & the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

After a month of traveling a few parts of the country together, we've finally made it home on March 3, 2012. We decided to have five days in Vegas, five days in Hawaii, five days in Florida, five days in Washington D.C, and the last few days in New York City. It was a whole lot of fun, especially since we couldn't really keep our hands off of each other half of the trip. Looks like by day, we were exploring the cities and exploring each other's bodies by night. Even last night, Drake and I couldn't stop teasing each other. Not that I am complaining or anything because as I said, it was a lot of fun. Besides, I've promised Drake that we would do it after marriage and that is what we were exactly doing.

It is March 5, 2012 8:03 A.M. I woke up with another nauseous feeling in my stomach that I couldn't exactly contain for long. I have no idea what is going on since I have been chucking up my food in the morning for the past few days. I thought it must have been food poisoning at first but then I thought, if it really was food poisoning then one, wouldn't I have reacted immediately and two, why is everything that I eat gone by the morning? For goodness sake, I shouldn't throw EVERYTHING up otherwise, I might as well not eat anything at all. I know it isn't one of my period symptoms either because one that passed two weeks ago and two, even though I have some nausea feeling, I practically never vomit.

Which leads to my final conclusion: there is a possible chance that I might be pregnant because not only am I vomiting the crap out of me, I am a bit tired and moody as well. Drake has noticed this as well and questioned me if 'it's that time of the month' or something. I told him no and my reasons for it. I didn't want to take the chance and wait for Aunt Flo to come by again, so after I brushed my teeth, I went to my local Walgreens and bought myself a pregnancy test.

I am in my bathroom right now waiting for my result to come up. One line: I'm not pregnant; two lines: I am. I honestly don't care what the result is. I am a married woman with two well-paying job. When I am not making music, I am running a clothing store with my friends. It may be a lot of work but it is worth it. Besides, I have to be something more than just a pop star as well. It would have been a completely different situation if I was still a teenager in school but since I'm not, what's the harm in having a child? If I'm not pregnant then that would be a bit of a bummer since I do want a child but I am still young enough to live my life a little bit longer and explore the world...again. But that would also mean that something else is wrong with me and I don't even want to think about that.

The test is about three minutes long and I am just staring at it eager for my result. My whole entire life is what is on this stick. Finally, after what seems forever, the result came up as positive.

I cheered quietly at this, mindful of my husband sleeping next door. Unlike me, he is a heavy sleeper but still. After I discarded the used stick, I took a shower and changed into a white dress with blue, pink, and purple floral print on it.

After that I walked out of the bathroom and shut off the lights.

I smiled to myself thinking, "_My life is complete." _

**(Drake's POV)**

I woke up at the sound of a door creaking. However, I let my eyes stay closed for a little while longer before I finally decided that it is time to get up. I opened my eyes to see my Michi come out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her heart-shaped face. I wonder what's up.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Michi said with a giggle.

Michi always joked like that. And in return, I would do the same.

I smiled as I rose up from the bed, trying to keep my other half of my body covered...even there's nothing that should be covered from her anymore.

"Morning sunshine." I said as I grabbed my discarded boxer from the floor. "Listen I had a great time last night, as always."

And I did. Making love with Michi in real life is a whole lot better than it is in my fantasy.

"Me too, Drake. Me too." Michi said with a bigger grin on her face.

And it wasn't any smile that she would normally wear on her face, more of a 'I-know- something-that-you-don't-know' smile. What is exactly going on in my wife's mind?

"Um, so what's up?" I asked, curious to know what she is smiling about.

"Nothing. Just a little fact that I am not sure you want to hear yet." Michi said, still standing at the bathroom door.

What kind of secret is she keeping from me?

"Well whatever it is, it sure does keep you smiling. Just tell me. I am sure it is nothing bad." I told her. And I am it isn't. I mean it's not like she found another guy to marry...right? "Plus, we promise to never keep secrets from each other because there really isn't a need to."

"Fine, I will tell you!" She exclaimed, excitedly as she walked up to me.

There was an awkward silence filling our royalty themed bedroom.

I looked up at my Michi with a raised eyebrow still waiting for an answer.

"Michi, are you there?" I asked as I waved a hand over her face.

"Drake, you have to promise me you won't get mad." She said.

"You know I can't be really mad at you." I said.

There were a few times where I was upset at her but they were not that serious. Plus, I would get over it in a few minutes.

Michi quietly giggled as she grabbed my hand and placed on her abdomen.

"Drake, I'm pregnant." She told me with a huge smile on her face.

I did a double take. Did I hear her correctly?

"Are you serious?" I said, getting a little excited about the news.

She nodded her head eagerly. I looked deep into her brown eyes to see if she was lying. Not that she has ever lied to me...nor is she ever good at lying in the first place. And she wasn't. I looked down at her stomach in disbelief. I'm-I'm going to be a father... I grabbed her wrist and tugged it having her fall on the bed softly as she yelped in fear. I started to kiss her face out of pure love, hearing her laugh in response.

I pulled back, locking my eyes with her eyes. "We're having a baby!" I exclaimed happiness.

To be honest, I actually prayed that I'd get her pregnant. I know it may sound messed up, especially since we have never talked about it but I want a child with her, is wanting to be a father so wrong? I just hope she doesn't mind. Well seeing that smile on her face, assures me that she doesn't mind at all.

"I see you're not mad." She commented.

"Please, I actually wanted this to happen." I confessed to her.

"You did?" Michi said, immediately sitting up at that.

"Yeah. I actually wished you got pregnant by me." I said, biting my lips hoping she won't get mad.

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I would have happily participated in that." She told me.

"Would you really, Mich? Would you?" I said. I've known her for years. I know how she works.

"Totally! I actually wanted a child too." She said with a breathy laugh.

I pulled her onto my lap and hold her close to me as I whispered in her ears, "This is perfect."

I feel her head nod against my chest. "It is." She said. We just stayed there, holding each other in silence, still taking in the news that we're about to be parents.

"How long did you knew about this?" I asked, knowing the answer but want a confirmation.

"Just a few minute ago." She responded.

I nodded my head in response. I cannot believe that in about nine months that we will have a little baby Parker to add to this family. I am so excited for this! Just then something worried me about having a child.

"Mich?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked in response of her nickname.

"Since we're famous, how are we going to provide a normal life for our kid?" I asked in curiosity. Well, this question was going to come up somehow. There's no way in hell that we will let our child be in the fame world. It can be brutal and that is the last thing I want my child to be in.

"That is a good question but I don't think we will have to worry about that now since nobody knows about my pregnancy yet. Besides, I know we will somehow manage a normal life for him or her. It will be hard but it is all worth it." She told me as she kissed me lightly.

"That is very true." I muttered under my breath. There was another wave of silence.

"Want breakfast?" Michi asked me as she lifted her head off of my chest.

"I can't eat now. I might throw up." I told her with a laugh.

My wife laughed along with me and asked, "Now isn't that MY job?"

"Speaking of job, I have to get ready." I told her with a frown.

She gasped, "Now?"

"Yes, now. I have to be there at eight." I said.

I work at my recording studio whenever my boss tells me to come in and unfortunately, today is one of those days.

I hear Michi sigh in sadness as she said, "Okay."

She got off of me and helped me to stand up.

"Don't be sad, darling. I promise I will be back tonight and we will celebrate this together. Just the two of us." I told her as I walked to my closet and picked my outfit for the day.

"Promise?" She asked as I see her face brightened a little.

"Cross my heart and hope to live." I told her.

She smiled as she went got up and went down stairs to prepare breakfast. After I got ready, I went down stairs and grabbed a toast as soon as it pops out of the toaster oven. Well, I have to manage to eat SOMETHING.

"Got to go, baby. I will be back around seven." I said as I got a cup of coffee and kissed my wife's cheek.

"Okay, doll. Have a great day at work! See you tonight." She said as she pecked my lips.

I smiled as I bent down to her stomach level and kissed it.

"Good bye, junior. I will see you soon. Daddy loves you." I said before I got back up.

Michi smiled at that and said, "Bye! I love you."

"Bye, I love you too!" I said before I walked out the door and cheered about being a father.

**(Michi's POV)**

I walked out of the kitchen door, shaking my head as I watched my husband cheer away to his car. While, he is excited about being a father, I am worried about being a mother. After all, _I _am the one that has to push it out in the end.

I sighed as I watch Drake drive off to work.

**Now that you know what is happening here is the _real _plot line(I didn't want to give anything away in the description box.): Michi and Drake are finally getting married after three years of a wonderful and strong relationship together. After a month of marriage, Michi finds out that she is pregnant at the age twenty-two by no other than her new husband, Drake Parker. While starting a family of their own is nothing but wonderful news between the two couple plus their family and close friends, there are some people who think otherwise. Will Michi and Drake be able to handle to have this baby while Hollywood is on their neck about it? Will the two newly wedded couple stay strong or will Hollywood finally break these two couple apart? Find out on_ "Drachelle 2: Our Love."_**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please comment/favorite/follow. I hope you have a blessing day!**

**Xoxo,**  
**M**


	5. Back to Reality

**Ch. 5- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

(Drake's POV)

I try to drive at the legal speed level as my mind wonders back to the conversation that I had with my wife earlier this morning. I still can't believe I am about to be a father. I mean yes, I did intend to get her pregnant but I don't think I will ever get over this fact any time soon. I sighed dreamily as I come across a red stoplight. I looked around my area to see if there are any cars coming my way.

Ever since I've recovered from my car accident a couple of years ago, I can't help but feel a little paranoid that another car will come my way and end my life this time, if I'm not careful enough. I blew out a deep breath of relief as I see that the streets were clear of any cars driving out of control like last time. I smiled to myself as the light turns green, which allows me to move forward in the road.

My mind wanders back to fact that I'm having a baby. A real live fetus, that is half me, is actually growing inside of Michi's womb. I can't help but feel so giddy inside at that fact. I feel like the luckiest man in the universe right now because of that fact. I'm about to be a father...Michi, my wife for almost a month now, is about to be a mother. It's believable but unbelievable at the same time.

I sighed happily as I walk inside building of my recording studio company. I look at the blonde receptionist that is handing a letter to me.

"Thank you, Laura. And may I say, you look fabulous today." I said.

I'm not trying to flirt with another woman, I'm just complementing on her look today. Is that so wrong?

"Thank you, Drake." Laura said, smiling as she flipped her hair.

I ignored it though as I speed walk to my office, not being able to keep the excitement that is inside of me for long. I walk inside of my office, relieved to see that it's empty for now. This is the perfect time to cheer again for the sixth time today. I can hear the exact words that I know Michi would say right now as if she were right besides, witnessing my actions.

"Hehe, you're too cute Drake." I imagine hearing her voice float through my ears.

Even though, it's not really her saying that right now, it does not stop my heart from fluttering at the imaginary compliment.

I jumped in fright as I hear the door clicked open. I immediately turned around as I see my band members looking at me weirdly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said quickly, silently praying that they did not see that.

"Nothing much, besides the fact that we just saw a grown man dancing around in giddiness. Care to explain?" Backhouse Mike said, speaking for the other guys.

"Noting, nothing. Besides the fact that, I'm going to be a dad!" I said from causally to the excitement that I can barely contain.

I am not sure if that was smart move because I am not sure if Michi wanted me to say anything about pregnancy at the moment. Oh well, they were about to be notify of it sooner or later and I can't exactly take that back now.

"Alright man! Congratulations!" I hear my band members said, giving me a high-five.

"The youngest in the band, the first one to get married and have kids." Trevor said.

"Actually, Michi is the youngest but that works too." I told him, "Don't worry your time will come around, eventually."

"Thanks for the encouragement, buddy." CJ said from the back.

"No problem." I said as I leaned my elbow on a table.

Just then, my boss, Lewis Scarpone, came in with a huge cup of coffee in his hand as he is talking the phone. "Yeah, yeah. I'm at work right now." He said, "Yeah, I will talk to you soon. Love you too, mom."

I had to contain my laughter at that. A forty years old man with a career as a executive producer and he still lives with his mother. Now, THAT'S something I will NEVER get over.

Lewis turns to us and said, "Hey guys. Thank you so much for coming in today."

"No problem, boss." We said in unison. I looked weirdly at my band mates, who shrugged in return. I look at my boss again who settles himself down.

"Hey Drake! Have you seen the cover of People's magazine today? It's fantastic!" Lewis said as he hand me the said magazine.

The cover is a pre-wedding photo of me giving Michi a piggy back ride as we are looking at each other with a huge grin on our faces. The title says "A Boy and His Girl" and it is based on an interview that we had based on our relationship.

Just to clear things up, Michi and I are not in any way trying to exploit our relationship to the media. The media are exploiting us. We've just been offered an interview that we couldn't really turn because that's just Hollywood for us. But none of the less, the interview was fun especially since I did have my wife to accompany me.

I smiled at the cute cover and said, "Thanks."

"So what kind of stuff are we going to work on today?" Scott, my drummer, asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that we can record Drake's wedding speech into a CD. The video is on YouTube and it had more than a billion of views and more than a billions of 'likes'." Lewis informed us.

"You mean the one that we weren't even mentioned in? Even after all of the work we've done for Drake?" Backhouse asked.

I laughed nervously at that. "I told you to not get offended if you weren't mention and that I was grateful for everything that you've done." I told them, hoping that would save me.

"Fair enough." He said with a shrug.

"Alright then. Lets get to work!" Lewis exclaimed excitedly as he clapped his hands together.

We got into our position and did as we were told.

**(Michi's POV)**

I was walking around the mall for my one-hour lunch break. I figured that while I am working here, I might as well stay close to work during my lunchbreak and maybe treat myself by buying something and what not.

I stopped my pace as I come near the newly remodeled Children's Place. I went in to look around, considering that it is going to be my niece's fourth birthday soon, I might as well go in and have an idea on what I want to give her as a present. As I looked around, I couldn't help but have my eyes linger over the baby stuff.

I still can't believe that I am pregnant. There's another human being, living and breathing inside of me. I sighed in happiness as I thought how wonderful my life could be. I looked at the Winnie the Pooh t-shirt for a boy and the Tinkerbell t-shirt for a girl. In truth for genders, I actually want a daughter as my first-born. One reason why I want a girl is because I would love to dress her up in all of these girly accessories and what not. Plus, I have the perfect name for her, Madison. But I don't really care as long as he or she is a healthy baby.

As I looked further more into the babies outfits, a voice came into my head saying, _"Hold up, Michi! You're getting way ahead of yourself. You just found out that you're pregnant and you're already looking at baby clothes. Why don't you just wait until you are further along your pregnancy?" _

I sighed in defeat at that. I can't exactly argue with myself at that. I went over the little girls' section of the store and ended up buying Rosalie the cutest outfit ever for her birthday. A cream-colored, knot back, beaded tank top, purple and pink mixed printed skirt, pink beaded headband, purple and blue rhinestone bangle bracelet set, and a pair of pink shoes to match. Let me say, I love spoiling that kid.

-At Home-

I came home at eight o'clock at night and dropped my shopping on the couch as I see a bunch of rose peddles on the floor. I raised my eyebrows at it. I bent down to pick them up, just to see more trailing along to the kitchen.

"_Screw it. Ain't nobody got time for that."_ I thought, not wanting to clean up the floor now.

I walk to the kitchen and find that the flower peddles were leading me to the backyard. Why were there a bunch of rose petals on the floor? What did Drake exactly planned for us tonight? So many questions were in my mind until my eyes were set to our backyard.

"Holy crap." I muttered under my breath as I looked around the breathless sight.

There is a movie projector screen by the pool, white paper lanterns hanging off of the tree branches. There are two round daybeds sitting on the grass as well as a bowl of popcorn in the middle of the two beds. And the movie that is playing seems to be… _"The Notebook"_?

The sight was unbelievably beautiful. I giggled silently to myself at this.

"Like it?" I heard Drake's voice whispered in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I nodded as I looked at my husband with pure love in my dark brown eyes. He took this opportunity to kiss me. I smiled as I let myself get melted into one of his sweet kisses.

"It's beautiful." I said as we broke apart from our kiss.

"Just like you." He said, causing me to blush and giggle again. We kissed again in happiness.

It's nice to know how much he loves and cares for me.

I took a sniff of his "Hugo the Boss" cologne, instantly turning me on in all of the right ways. I moaned a little as he puts his face in the crook of my neck.

"Not here, man. We have neighbors that are right next to us that can always see us." I told him. I would love to do it but not in public, even if it is in my own backyard. I still have my dignity.

"Let 'em see us." He said as he nibbles on the hickey that he made.

"Or paparazzi." I reminded him of our fame.

He let out a deep breath of annoyance. "Fine. We'll just watch the movie then ." He said in a monotone voice as he walked down the stairs to the backyard.

"Hey, you were the one that set this up. Not me." I reminded him again.

"But you love it, don't you?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

"I do." I said. "I really do."

With that I walk down the steps to the backyard and sat on my husband's lap as we watch "_The Notebook" _together.

**Wasn't that a cute little chapter? I apologize for the wait of chapter five. I have camp so I don't have enough time to exactly sit down and type. However, that doesn't mean I am not working with anything at all. I always have some time to write down the ideas that are in my mind, on my iPod screen whenever I am on the go. And there's also school coming around to corner again to slow things down a bit but that isn't until another three weeks or so. **

**So without anything else that needs to be said, there will be more "Drachelle 2: Our Love" coming your way soon. (If possible.).**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**

Xoxo,  
M.


	6. A Day with the Nicolas

**Ch. 6- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

"Thank you and have a nice day." I said to the customer as I hand him the change and receipt.

"Thank you, you too Michi." He said as he grabbed his bag and left.

I look over the pink store that I am running, when I spot another customer coming up the cash register. Or is she?

"Hey Melissa, what's up?" I greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Michi. Nothing much, I just came in to ask you a huge favor." Melissa told me.

"Sure. Shoot." I said.

"Okay. Josh and I are planning to have a vacation together and I was wondering if you and Drake can watch Rosalie for me this upcoming weekend." Melissa asked.

"Say no more. I would be more than happy to look over your little girl for you while you guys are gone." I told her.

"You sure Drake won't mind?"

"Melissa, you know very well that Drake will flip with joy once he hears about this." I told her as we giggle at that comment.

"Great! I will drop her off on Friday at eight o'clock PM." Melissa informed me as I got my brand new iPhone 5 out and wrote the information down on the notes app.

"Alright, no problema chica. Just bring her whenever you can. We'll be waiting." I said.

This is actually a great idea. I may have babysitted the kid before but now that I am pregnant, Drake and I can really put the amount of parenting skills that we have to the test. Whatever that we fail at, we can work at it in the nine months to come. This won't be easy but I know it will be super fun.

"Great! Thank you, Michi. See you Friday." Melissa said as she hugged me before she left.

"Alright, bye." I said as I waved her off. I sighed as I went back to work. "Next customer, please?"

-Meanwhile-

**(Drake's POV)**

Thankfully, I did not have to go to work today which means I am free to do whatever I want. I met up with my step-brother, Josh, in a coffee shop so that we can hang out with each other for the day.

"Hey Josh." I greeted as we did our secret handshake together. Punch each other's arms, fist bump, and shake.

"Hey Drake, I'm so glad you can make it today." Josh said as he grabbed his Starbucks coffee cup.

"You too man. Um, a grande caramel cappuccino please." I said before I swiped my AmEx card to pay for my order.

"Josh, I have news to tell you." I told him, excitedly.

"Really? Shoot." He said.

"I'm recording my wedding speech into a CD!" I said.

I would tell him about the baby but I think it would be much better if Michi were by my side to deliver that news to him. Besides, we are in public and being famous, I would never really know if a news reporter is eavesdropping on my conversation with Josh to post it on some magazine or something like that.

"Really? Why?" Josh asked as I grabbed my coffee from the counter.

"I don't know maybe since it had more than a billion of views on YouTube, they figured it will give the record company more than a billion of dollars. It doesn't really matter to me as long as I give my fans something to smile about." I said with a shrug as we sat down at a table by the window.

"Well, congratulations on the new record, man. You keep getting bigger and better everytime you put something out there. Does Michi know about this?" Josh asked.

"Damn right, she does. I tell her EVERYTHING and I mean everything. But yeah, she does and she is more than happy for me." I said.

"Well, that's good. Anything else new?" Josh asked.

"There is but I rather not be in public to say it." I said in a much more quiet voice.

Josh nodded his head in understanding.

I took a sip of my cappuccino and said, "So what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing except Melissa and I are going on a vacation together this weekend." Josh said.

"Oh, that's good. Going to spend some time alone with your lady, right?" I asked before I took another sip of my caffeine.

Josh nodded happily in response. "Oh yeah. Which mean you're going to babysit Rosalie this weekend."

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed. Then a thought came to my head. "So what's it like to be a parent so far?"

Josh scoffs and said, "It's a lot of work. I love Rosalie but that girl can be a little picky and bratty sometimes."

I moved my eyebrows up and down, imagining what it would be to handle a kid like that. The first few years of their lives will always be the most difficult part but it's totally worth it.

"Why do you ask?" Josh questioned.

"No reason. Just wanting to know what to expect this weekend that's all." I said with a smile.

-Later that day-

I drove home around five-thirty in the afternoon, rushing to be with my wife as fast as I can. I had an excellent day with Josh; right after the coffee shop we went to movies and just sort of hanged out there. Right now though, I just want Michi in my arms.

I walked inside the living room to see that my beautiful Michi fast asleep on the couch with the TV screen flashing in front of her face. I smiled at the peaceful image in front of me as I walked over to turn the TV off.

Sometimes whenever this happens, I would take a quick picture (with the flash off) and then post it on the internet, reminding everyone on what a beautiful girl she is, then I just brag on how I am so lucky to have her and how no other guys can have her.

I sighed to myself thinking, "_This is MY wife. This is the woman that I fell in love with and married to. I am so lucky to even have this woman talk to me considering how beautiful and popular she is ."_

I sat down on the couch, pulled a blanket out from under a footrest, and wrapped around her thin body. She needs all of the rest that she can get now that she has another life inside of her to maintain. I couldn't help but bent over and gently kissed her soft, dry, naturally dark red lips. I pulled back, hearing her moan a little in her sleep. Crap! How could I forget that Michi is a light sleeper? Any little sound or movement can wake her up. I watched as she opens her deep brown eyes that I just happen to love so much. A smile graced her face as her eyes shifted to me.

"Hey Drake." She said, wearily.

"Hey Mich. Sorry that I woke you up." I said as I brushed a piece of her long, dark hair from her face.

"It's fine. I was about to wake up on my own anyway." Michi said as she envelopes me into a hug.

I smile as I let my head rest on her shoulder as I return her warm embrace. I love sharing these special moments with her.

She pulls back and asked me, "So how was your day with Josh?"

"Good, good. We met at the coffee shop and chatted a little before we went to see a movie as apart of 'bad movie Tuesday.'" I said with a laugh at the name of it.

Josh and I were only sixteen when we really started to hang out and got to know each other a little more. The Premier, a local movie theater in San Diego, is one of our hang out places and because Josh used to work there and Tuesday is the cheapest day to go watch a movie, we would both watch the worst movie to come out and make fun of them once we get home. As the years went by and as the love of our lives came into our lives, Josh and I would no longer hang out as much as we used to anymore which makes something such as 'Bad-Movie-Tuesday' a lot more special than they were back then.

Michi laughed as well and sat up a little bit straighter. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she said, "That's good. I'm glad you and Josh would still hang out together when you have the chance."

"Yeah." I agreed as I put my head ontop of her's. "So how was your day?"

"Very good, thank you. Melissa came to work today telling me that Rosalie is going to be with us this weekend." She said.

"Really? Josh told me the same thing." I told her.

"Really? Cool! We get to play mommy and daddy this weekend." Michi said with a grin on her face.

"On one condition." I told her, raising a finger.

"You get to be the daddy." Michi said, finishing my thought.

"You know me so well." I told her with a sigh of happiness.

"Of course I do. You're my husband." Michi said as she leaned in closer to my body.

I kissed her forehead, loving the way she called me 'her husband'. "And you're my wife." I told her before I sealed her lips with a kiss.

And then we continued to chat the whole night.

**Sorry for the long-waited chapter. I am trying my best to make these chapters longer. Just know I am trying my best with this story and 'Baby Love'. **

**So Michi and Drake are going to have to look over Rosalie this weekend, lets see how this turns out for the both of them.**

**Thank you all for reading my story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day! :)**

**Xoxo,**

**M.**


End file.
